Golf ball dimples are known to have a significant effect on the aerodynamic forces acting on the ball during flight. For example, the dimples on a golf ball create a turbulent boundary layer around the ball. The turbulence energizes the boundary layer and helps it stay attached further around the ball to reduce the area of the wake. This greatly increases the pressure behind the ball and substantially reduces the drag. Based on the role that dimples play in reducing drag, golf ball manufacturers continually seek to develop novel dimple patterns, sizes, shapes, volumes, cross-sections, etc., in order to optimize flight performance.